The Long, Blinding End
by CabooseHelpsU
Summary: What happens when the never-ending cycle ends? Of the three remaining YoRHa survivors, A2 struggles the most to find peace. She makes a desperate attempt to uncover the real truth of humanity. Griffin and Sangvis have a new troublemaker on their hands. Nier:Automata/GFL crossover. Possible pairings, Rules of HQ references, maybe some whiplash because GFL. Spoilers for both games.
1. Chapter 1

**The Long Blinding End**

* * *

"_Query: Are you sure you wish to attempt this?"_

Walking on, the android ignored her drone-like companion.

"_Analysis: Calculations put the chance of your success to be very low of 4%-...Correction, 1.279% with your primary functions intact. Proposal: Wait until further research can be done, along with assistance from Resistance survivors."_

Again, she chose to remain silent, slipping through the decrypt entrance. She was just outside of the City Ruins, facing down an isolated building. It was a small structure, at least from where she currently stood.

_But then again... things have proven to be bigger than they seem before, what's one more thing?_

The interior of the structure was dark and had probably been so for thousands of years. Dust and overgrowth muffled her lithe movements

"Which way to this 'Lab' from here?" She spoke, turning in place as she studied a skylight. "And yes, I'm sure. This… is the _only_ way left now."

The path had led her to a circular room, a hub of sorts. Battered and forgotten machines littered her way as she stared down the multiple hallways branching out.

She had to do this. She _had_ to, for the sake of…for _Her_ sake. For everyone's sake. Otherwise, it would _all_ be meaningless.

There was nothing left, not even among the now victorious Resistance androids. Anemone and Jackass would welcome her but…YoRHa had to die, once and for all. Otherwise, _everyone'_s sacrifice would be in vain.

2B and 9S. Commander White. Her old squad from all those years ago. The countless YorHa androids lost to their own virus.

And A2 herself.

All of them had given everything for the lie.

It was a lie that made her a renegade, that pushed her away from everyone.

It was a lie she would finalize by going away, further entrenching the future of the androids.

The small device hovered past her, glinting briefly in the sunlight. It 'nodded', motioning down the hallway to the right. She wasted no time, casually stepping over long-dead ghosts and their machines, shrouding herself in darkness once more.

She didn't look back.

Her internal timekeeping told her that had spent a mere 13 hours and 21 minutes traveling downward, but it had felt like days. The dilapidated structure had no power, at least in the upper levels, so the elevator leading into the deeper sections was obviously not a choice.

There were also the numerous traps and alarms- still armed and lethal after countless centuries- frequently placed in the elevator shafts.

They were of no issue. Her mobility, impromptu hacking abilities, and her vast amounts of _experience_ assured that.

Eventually, she stood before a very large blast door. It was the only sign of civilization in the yawning cavern, and it felt even darker. Heavier, even though she _knew_ that a lack of light energy did not mean increased gravity. Far to the side, nearly blocked by the crumbling piles of rock and stalagmites, was a console. Stepping past mounds of rubble, she stood before it, blowing the dust off the screen.

The former YoRHa android moved aside, allowing her companion to access the decrepit system. Annoyingly- and as per usual- it prattled about how _old_ this system was. No doubt it was even older than the ruins above. Finally, a deep thrumming noise was heard, followed by a rumble. The doors began to screech, seemingly in agony as they were forced open by mechanisms unknown.

Then, it stopped. Running diagonally, not unlike a crooked beast with gaping, serrated jaws, was a split seam. The doors were stuck, with less than two feet opened.

"_Alert: the door is obstructed, and likely damaged-" _The companion cut off in amusement as she disappeared in a blur of movement. "…_Of course. Rescind this pod's statement, if you would…"_

She wasted no time.

With a running start, she leapt through the gap, contorting her body lithely.

Now on the other side, she strained her optical systems to match ominously green luminescence. She was in a circular room, circular and centered around a green obelisk. Aside from dust, there were only computer workstations around the spire, all of which were shattered.

The strange spire was the source of light- rather, the glowing holographic cube atop it's point.

with multiple devices and stations centering on a strange obelisk of sorts- the source of the glow. Rather, it was the holographic cube of light.

The companion hovered to her side, watching her with subtly hidden concern.

"_This Pod must warn you again."_ It stated, moving forward with the young 'woman'. "_All experiments past the test were shut down. Chances of success are miniscule. Once through, contact between us will be slim, and I cannot guarant-"_

"That's enough, Pod. For what it's worth... thank you for taking me this far. I can handle it from here."

For the first time, her face twitched into something that _might_ have been a smile. The little machine's concern was touching, if not something her past self might have questioned.

After another moment, the machine gestured. "_Very well." _It hummed, two metallic arms simulating what a human would call a 'thinking pose'. "_This pod will ensure that the programs run optimally, and make attempts to re-establish contact. It _should _be possible, if this Lab's data logs are correct." _

After nearly 9,000 years of brutal conflict between the Androids and Machines, next to nothing of the Old World remained. However, during A2's time on the run, the rogue had stumbled across an ancient data storage. Locations of warehouses, weapons, power sources, material refineries...and one of the remaining labs dedicated to the restoration of humanity, back before they had gone extinct.

At the time, the latter didn't mean much to the bitter android, but her confrontation with a pair of optimistic, bright YoRHa android units had changed everything.

She strode forward, and laid down on a table that looked all to similar to an altar.

With a clicking sound, a field of energy enveloped her like a capsule. Metallic restraints bound her at the wrist, ankles, waist, and head. Taking care not to damage anything, she tested their strength.

_Good, nice and secure._ The bindings would likely hold against even her highest levels of strength- restraints were something she would have once resisted with all she had.

The companion finished accessing the table's monitoring station, then moved to hover above her. "_This is it… If it all works well, you will be back soon. Proposal: take care, A2."_

A smile finally reached her face, closing her eyes to her faithful companion. "_You haven't stopped telling me what to do,"_ she thought… and it all went black.

* * *

**Notes:** **"Okay Caboose, what the hell are you doing having two Nier: Automata crossovers at once?"**

**Yes, I'm sorry. Guilty as charged, but hear me out.**

**This story has been in the works for a long, long, _looong_ time, ever since I first played Nier: Automata in 2018. However, military life meant I was too busy and/or unable to focus on writing. So, the idea sat.**

**Then Girls Frontline came along- many of you might know I already have a ("completed") story for it. Well, this particular crossover didn't always start as that. This was originally a collaboration for a meme story, something about giant Dinergates and stuff. I...don't actually know how that worked out, because I left the Girls Frontline discord server due to not so nice people. The particular person shot my confidence to hell at the time, so this story sat for even longer.**

**However! My love for A2 is eternal! Or, at least it's enough to really, _really_ find places she could fit in GFL, automatically. She just fits the bill, and the story line is just perfect for it.**

**Extra**** important: I cannot promise _anything_ in regards to scheduling, for this story or any of my others. Life is determined to prevent me from enjoying my writing, but I've finally managed to get this out as a side project from the stories I beta for.**

I've gone on long enough. I hope you read, enjoy, and review this humble work of mine. Please, message me any questions you have, this chapter was undoubtedly confusing, even to me.

**Caboose out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: And now for something different, both writing style and character-wise. I know the last chapter came off as confusing and had some mistakes but bear with me here. This is probably more how the rest of the story will be written, as the last chapter was flawed.

* * *

"_**Alright, listen up AR Team. The following is a confirmation of standing orders, as well as intelligence updates. Your objective is to infiltrate and gather any intelligence you can from this Sangvis Ferri command post. Thanks to reverse engineering their technology, we've intercepted a distress signal. We don't know what happened, but not much can make the Sangvis send out uncoded distress calls. From here on, there will be enforced radio silence, at least until you find something substantial…"**_

"_**We need the element of surprise here, so do **_**NOT** _**attract undue attention to yourselves."**_

…_**..**_

"_**That means you, SOPMOD. HQ out."**_

The T-Doll winced as M16 chuckled. "Oh come on~ Miss Helian! That was only the _last _time~"

"She can't hear you anymore, dummy," AR15 said, elbowing her in the ribs. Running a hand through her long, pinkish hair, the T-Doll glanced over her shoulder. "M4, have you rechecked the facility schematics?"

The Anti-Rain Team was currently overlooking the small Sangvis outpost, just beneath the far ridgeline. It was frigid, in the predawn hours of the forest. Above, the moon crested just above the horizon, painting the snowy ground an eerie blue.

Opening her eyes, M4A1 nodded, "Yes, I've gone over what limited information our deep scans have picked up, but there's not much other than a power generator and some doll storage units."

"It isn't much," M16 said, hefting her weapon upwards, barrel resting on her shoulder. "But, it will have to do. Oscar Mike."

They moved quickly and quietly, packing light on supplies. This was supposed to be a light recon mission, in and out for the hopes of finding intel on Sangvis Ferri. They dashed from tree to tree, carefully coordinating and covering as they went.

Keeping to the shadows, they arrived at a clearing. A single, abnormally small structure sat in the middle.

It was on M4's command that they moved to the entrance, single file and weapons readied. The structure was made of the strange Sangvis alloy, a void-like purple.

The entrance was left open as if pounded by a sledgehammer, or perhaps by explosives.

"What the hell…" AR15 muttered, peering around the corner. "I can't even tell _what _happened here. Just what was trying to get into a Sangvis base, other than us?"

"ELIDS?" SOPII asked, tilting her head.

M4 shook her head. "Negative, there are no traces of radiation in this area. It must have been something else.

The inside was pitch black, ominous compared to the moonlit snow and trees outside. The first thing they noticed was the guards...or what was left of them. Several Vespids were strewn like broken ragdolls, leaking different mechanical fluids. The single flickering emergency light above them didn't help the situation. It looked like something from the massacre shows SOP II would always watch.

Many of them were facedown towards the entrance as if attempting to flee.

SOP II leaned down prodding at the parts. She picked up an arm and sniffed at the circuits. "Whatever did this...it hasn't been more than a day, two at most. Wasn't done by a conventional weapon that an IOP doll would use, at least."

She held the ravaged appendage towards AR15, grinning. "Hey Fifteen, you look like you're getting creeped out. Would you…"

"_Don't you dare!"_ AR15 hissed, stepping away with a look of disgust. "_Don't say-"_

"-need a hand?" SOPMOD finished.

Much to AR15's fortune, M16 swatted the arm. "Come on you two, we don't have time to waste. SOP, what did I tell you about playing with your food? 15, you _know_ how she is. Let's go."

Without further conversation, she turned and followed M4, who had just moved through a passageway. Shooting one last glare to SOP II, AR15 muttered, "_Just don't you try anything, got it_?"

"...was it something I said?"

Dark corners were lit up with strobe lights as the team burrowed deeper into the facility, sweeping quickly and quietly.

Twice, they had come upon automated point defense systems, but it seemed they were offline, much to M4A1's relief. They had measures to take them out with relative ease, but doing so would draw the attention of whoever- or whatever- had torn through the base' denizens like paper.

And what a mess they had made.

The dead bodies along the way only added to the tension. Vespids, Rippers, and even heavily armored Guards were all over, in various states of disembowelment and carnage. That there were no other types of corpses indicated that; A) Any assaulting casualties were taken elsewhere, or B) that there _were _none.

The possibility of anything tearing through a fully operational Sangvis Ferri outpost without _any_ indication to casualties was...admittedly terrifying, even to steel-nerved M16.

It was at a junction that M4A1 led them to a halt, fist in the air. Immediately, each member of the team moved to cover, blending into the shadows as M4A1 scanned the area. Flicking her hand, she motioned for M16 to join her.

"It looks like there will be two different paths ahead. My scanners have nothing indicated on them. I've decided that it's best we split up to cover the maximum distance in the shortest time, based on the current level of security. What do you think, M16?"

"Yeah, that's fine." M16 nodded in agreeance as the others listened in. "Ya hear that, you two?"

"AR15, you and SOP II take the right hallway, 16 and I will take the left one." M4 pointed to each hallway to make sure they understood. "Update the tactical maps as you go, please. And, um, try and keep a low profile but call for help if you need it. No casualties, okay?"

AR15 bit her lip at being stuck with SOP II, even if only for a bit. "Alright, let's get this over with…"

"Yaay~!"

"Oi, keep it down, knucklehead!"

M16 only chuckled as the duo moved off, then tapped M4 on the shoulder. "You okay there, M4?"

"...Let's go."

* * *

At first glance, the darkened hallways of the Sangvis lair held nothing of importance. Even the alien, cyberpunk architecture of the Sangvis quickly got old.

The sense of boredom left immediately when AR15 and SOPMOD stumbled across the first signs of conflict. Scratches were everywhere in the hallway, along with the occasional patch of scorch marks and fluid leaks. Unlike the floors closer to the surface though, there weren't even dead bodies anymore.

"_Okay 15, SOP," _M16 spoke over their comm systems, "_The Sangvis energy supply is directly ahead of you. Keep an eye out, and squawk if you see anything. Assuming SOPMOD doesn't get to it first, that is ..."_

Then there was skittering.

It started out as next to nothing, nearly inaudible, but as AR15 and SOP got closer to the central control center the noise grew louder.

_Skitter skitter._

It stopped when SOPMOD raised her rifle, peering around in the semidarkness of the hallway. "Hmmm~" She tapped her chin with a finger. "Hey 15~"

"Yeah, I already know, dummy." Another skittering noise. "Don't even think about-"

Cutting off the banter, they simultaneously whirled with weapons raised, strobing flashlights activated.

There, in the dark corner, was a Dinergate, the smallest but most numerous type of Sangvis Ferri attack units.

"_**Ky-ui-i-iiia-"**_

_Rattle rattle, click, rattle._

AR15 raised an eyebrow, but she didn't drop her guard. She stopped and pointed the rifle point blank. The Dinergate went silent, shivering in a strange display of fear.

"Awwww, AR15, cut it out!"

She scowled at her team member.

"_What?_ You want me to leave this _thing_ alone? Your systems really do have an error after all." She was, of course, referencing SOPMOD's past..._incidents_, like the many 'adorable murderfests'.

AR15 tightened the grip on their rifle as the distress call grew more frequent, and the single red 'eye' started flickering.

'_Probably trying to act adorable and lower our guard. It's probably going to strike when we do so. As cute as that is, it's not gonna happen.'_ AR15's finger entered the trigger well. She was ready to just kill it and move on with the mission.

"_**Mgy-yu**__u__**uk-i**__i__**-"**_

"No, wait!"

"Don't hurt him!" Much to 15's annoyance, SOP leaped in front of the small dinergate, arms wide open to protect the machine. "Can't you at least shut off the strobe, 15? He's obviously hurt enough already!"

"Tsch." With a disdainful look, AR15 complied. "If that thing kills you, don't come crying to me, dummy."

The dinergate was, indeed, damaged, with a long, tearing gash along it's back. There was also a slight crack in the eye, and another on it's 'tail' weapon.

"Daww, aren't you just a poor little fellow! Don't worry, we're gonna take care of you!" SOPMOD crooned, holding the dinergate close. "Nothing's gonna hurt you and-"

'**THUNK.' **

The two T-Dolls readied their weapons towards the loud clanking noise. The Dinergate whimpered, huddling behind SOPII. The red-eyed T-Doll took the time to set it on her shoulder before standing.

"...think that's one of your new pet's friends?" AR15 quietly asked, thumbing the strobe light switch. "If so, I'll kill it."

"No," SOPMOD whispered back just as softly, "Dinergates don't make that kind of noise. Something much heavier?"

They moved in tandem down the hallway, checking the corner. Then they heard the tearing noises, followed by more footsteps.

'**THUNK.' **

'**THUNK.' **

Two meters away was a hunched form, covered in rust. It was bent over a Vespid, as if smelling it. A spherical head sat on a cylinder, and its limbs were blocky.

Not sure what to make of this, the T-Dolls froze. SOP glanced at 15, who nodded in silent confirmation.

AR15 took a silent step forward, "Hey, you-"

The form turned its head. Glowing white eyes flickered at the newcomer. "**wH**o **aRE Yo**uuu?"

"What. The. Hell?"

SOP II nodded, just as confused. "This isn't a Sangvis unit _I've_ ever seen…"

As if not hearing them, the machine(?) stood to full height. The T-Dolls paled as it towered over them by several feet.

"**W**H**o? wH**O?"

It took a lumbering step forward.

"SOP… get ready to-"

"Yeah, I kno- WHOA!"

With a sudden flash of red eyes, the bulky machine charged forward with a speed that belied its size. It's heavy footsteps reverberated in the hallway, getting _oh shit that is way too close!_

AR15 pulled the trigger, wildly spraying her entire magazine into its head. Even with her silencer, the gunfire deafened out whatever SOP was going to say.

With a clunk, the machine collapsed to the floor, leaking mechanical fluid from where its eyes were.

"What the hell was this thing?" SOPMOD asked, prodding the lifeless machine with her rifle.

"I don't know, but our little 'friend' is gone." AR15 noted, the wounded Dinergate nowhere to be seen. "I'm just glad I had armor-piercing in my magazine. Stupid as it looks, that thing was fast." The T-Doll slammed a fresh magazine into her chamber. "It doesn't look armed, but…"

SOPMOD shook her head, "I'm gonna call M16, see if she knows anything."

She keyed her mic, "Hey, 16? M4? Did we run into a little trouble...16? You there?"

The radio filled with static.

Nothing.

"We must not be getting good reception down here. How far deep are we, do you think?"

AR15 checked her Tac Comp. "I'd say no more than a few flights of stairs, but who knows." She sighed in disgust. "C'mon dummy, let's just keep moving, and hope more of those things don't show up. We still haven't found what we're looking for."

'_This place is giving me the creeps. Can't wait to get out of...here?'_

The T-Doll's thoughts trailed off. She froze and nudged SOPMOD.

The duo stopped as the hallway ended. A single door opened by a meter gaped before them.

"...was it blasted open?"

"No. That thing was _pried_ open, with brute force. See the hand marks? Seems we aren't the only ones to try and get inside."

The T-Dolls shared worried looks. If the machine earlier was any indication, there could be _anything_ in that room. SOP made sure her undermounted grenade launcher was loaded, and they both double-checked their chambered magazines.

"Alright, let's do this." Weapons at the ready, they swept into the room. First right and left, then up and behind.

The standard tactics were often the best ones.

Greeting them were over a dozen Sangvis Ferri assorted units- Rippers, Vespids, and even some Jaegers...Some were on the floor, others leaning against barricades, or even frozen in rigor mortis.

None of which were moving.

AR15, in all her sarcastic wit, could only say one thing.

"What. The hell?"

"I...don't know." SOPMOD nodded, gawking as much as her counterpart. "I really have no idea. Were they shut down? Killed?" As she said this, she prodded one of the bodies, sniffing. "EMP, maybe?"

"...stay sharp, this could be a trap, luring us in-"

SOP interrupted her, pointing through an open door, "Hey, hey look there!"

Atop a table in the center of the room was a capsule, about 8 feet long. The glass covering was an opaque green, but as the AR T-Dolls peered in, they saw nothing within a murky gas-like substance.

"...No, I have no idea, so don't ask."

"But shouldn't we open it?" SOP asked, curiosity getting the better of her rationality. "These are the only intact Sangvis units we've found down here, and before whatever happened to them, they must have been protecting this!"

Skeptical, 15 shook her head. "No, we're looking for a console to access their database. I seriously doubt that this is it."

"But this could this be valuable to them!" SOPMOD exclaimed, slinging her rifle. "C'mon, help me open this!"

"Hell no!" Her partner vehemently spat. "What's to say there's not a Sangvis trap in there, or worse yet, Collapse Fluid?"

Ignoring her, SOPMOD felt around the edges of the capsule looking for an opening. It was mostly smooth, but there were several glowing engravings.

Moments later, she found it.

"Aha!" With a triumphant shout, the adorable murder puppy slammed down on a button.

Too late, AR15 cursed, "Hey, wait for me, you dummy!"

The capsule glowed bright purple, runish etchings lighting up. Rather than opening, however, the capsule gave a small humming noise and began to hover.

Puzzled, SOPMOD scratched her head. "Huh, I didn't think that would happen. How is it doing that?"

"That thing has a magnetic lift system, idiot. Now get away from it, in case it's a trap or something!" AR15 pushed her away from the casket-like tube. But rather than explode, release noxious fumes, or anything else dangerous, it simply hovered there, not moving.

An idea struck SOPMOD, and she nudged the device with her rifle. The push moved it several inches, the MagLift system humming softly to a stop.

"Huh," AR15 said, wondering how they could use this. "You're an idiot, SOP II, but what's done is done. Once we regroup with M4 and M16, we can figure out a way to the surface. Quietly, and _intact_ this time."

Wincing at her glare, SOPMOD chuckled. "That was _only_ the last time! Besides, it worked out, right?"

"C'mon dummy, bring that thing with you." AR15 stalked out of the room, "_Assuming it doesn't kill us all_," she muttered.

* * *

Author Notes: In the interest of (hopefully) more frequent updates, I'm splitting chapters into sections. I'd also gladly accept a beta, if anyone wants to. That would make this story progress a lot further and faster than otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

…

**With M4A1 and M16**

**0157 Hours, Zulu Time**

…

"_**Fifteen? SOPMOD? Come in, status report!"**_

"Damn, we must not have a good signal down here. Miss Persica promised that our set would work well, too…"

The other two members of the Anti-Rain Team were in a similar predicament; with no communications, M4A1 felt traces of worry creep into her digimind. Along the entire operation, they had found next to no resistance, the hallways oddly empty of their expected Sangvis denizens.

The oil stains and puddles of fluid haphazardly splattered over the floors didn't make the situation any better.

The older AR doll noticed the team leader's worry, and stroked her hair. "Hey, c'mon M4, let's keep moving. Scanned schematics show the control room just ahead of us, right? Don't worry, those two are tough, and they'll survive."

"Okay. If you say so." M4 grit her teeth, knowing her senior was right. "There should be a universal physical access port soon."

The only way through, was forward.

* * *

_**...**_

_**With M4A1 and M16**_

_**5 minutes later**_

_**0202 hours Zulu Time**_

…_**.**_

"Finally, we found it!"

Still wary, M4 knelt down in front of the access port. They were inside a dusty control room once made for human use, before SF went rogue. M16 was setting up scanners and looking for anything of use, when she turned to M4.

"Hey, it should be safe enough to access, you've got more than enough ability to override their firewalls.

M4 slid down against the wall, port connected to her systems, and smiled at M16. "I trust you to cover me, M16."

The older T-Doll merely smiled, one eye crinkling, "I've got your back. Count on me, just find anything you can."

"Leave it to me!"

With that, she closed her eyes, entering the simulated world of the Sangvis Database. Pixels danced and formed together, creating a ruined cityscape.

'_Just like usual.'_

Weapon raised, she moved down the streets, getting more and more worried.

'_There's usually at least some sort of basic firewalls! Was this place wiped and abandoned?'_

A voice interrupted her musings.

"_**...elp...9-! Sect- how co-...Alchemi-."**_

Hesitantly, M4 spoke. "Whoever you are, identify yourself"

She strained for a moment, hearing more garbled words.

"_**...-oreign virus-...intruder...locked systems, I'm in the-...ouse!"**_

'_What in the...a Sangvis... calling for help?'_

She looked around the ruined digital cityscape, searching for the source, or any other defenses in the Network she might have missed.

"_**...EY YOU! Griffin Doll! I see you-...-et me out of here, I'll do-"**_

Panicking, M4 disconnected. Identified by an unknown Sangvis doll, there was absolutely no chance of continued stealth. Forces would be converging on them in masses typical to Sangvis doctrine, and her team was still split up.

Pulling the wire connected to her port, M4 turned to M16.

"Nee-san," M4 breathed, "we need to leave. _Now_."

M16 helped pull M4 to her feet and returned her rifle. The older T-Doll shot a cheeky grin, "Then let's get going. I'm sure the others will be alright!"

The leader of the AR Team checked her datapad. They had mapped their route through the defunct Sangivs facility, and before they had split up, M16 had issued a rendezvous point, for the possibility of dark communications. It was nearly time for them to regroup, and the sooner they could do that, the better.

"Looks like I still have a long way to go, M16 'nee," she sighed, walking behind her older sister. "There's so many things that I haven't accounted for that you've already taken care of…"

She hesitated to say more, but M16 got the point.

Instead of replying, the older T-Doll sent her a smile of understanding, nodding her head. "Yeah, you're right...but that'll change someday, and until then, you have the rest of us to back you up! Now come on, let's get to that meeting point before SOPMOD gets carried away."

A smile lit up on M4's face.

"Right!"

* * *

"Shit! Shit shit shit shiiiit!"

Things were not going as smoothly for the other half of AR Team.

"Fifteen! Behind you!"

Not even close.

"Shit, cover me, I'm reloading!"

The moment SOPMOD had left the room with the strange sarcophagus, _this_ had started.

The silent _coughs _of their etched (and silenced) rifles and the plinking of bounced bullets nearly drowned out the more abrasive AR doll's curses. Running down yet another hallway at random selection- _because who the hell would have time to actually plan out an escape like this?!_\- the duo continued to empty their weapons into the pursuers.

Ugly, rusted, and heavily armored pursuers that looked more like an estranged 1930s SciFi flick than anything else. Hopping, clanging, and blocking every damned bullet AR15 sent their way, the strange machines were relentless.

The first enemy, the small one they had destroyed outside the breached chamber, was exactly that. The first- and easiest- of many.

"They're coming again, Fifteen!"

The duo, still pushing the hovering sarcophagus, came up to another intersection, still firing backward with lethal precision.

"That one had a shield?! This is ridiculous!" Making a snap judgment, AR15 thought to the satchel of explosives she had prepared beforehand. Though she hadn't thought she would need it for anything other than opening doors, she was a survivor.

She would make do, and always would.

"Brace yourself, idiot!" Fifteen called, even as she emptied another burst of .300 Blackout into the stubby machines. "This may or may not bring down the roof on us. Move!"

Not even noticing the halfhearted insult, SOPMOD grinned. "Affirmative! I'll keep pushing this treasure, do your stuff!"

Rifle hanging on it's sling, AR15 slowed down just long enough to slap the brick of Semtex to the wall. Checking the fuse while simultaneously drawing her weapon once more, the elite T-Doll nodded with a critical eye.

"Charge set!"

Not two seconds after slowing down, she sped up again to catch her wayward team mate.

Three seconds later, the timed charge on her 'present' went off, creating and audible '_whumpf'_ in the enclosed space. Not that AR15 looked back.

No, she was an elite doll used to the wonderful feeling of explosions, and it just wasn't cool to look back at them.

Evidently, she decided, SOPMOD didn't get the memo, because she was laughing that loud, obnoxiously insane laugh she always did whenever something died violently.

'_What a hopeless child.'_

Breathlessly, they charged up the next set of stairs, device in tow.

"Hey, uh, 15?" SOP grinned.

"What is it _now_?"

"I'd say now is a good time~"

The thuds and clanks behind them started to grow louder again, but this time from the ceiling above them.

'_Shit, that's not good…'_

A brief check on her datapad told her all she needed to know, and that she was very near the rendezvous point that M16 had set up. It was actually their last stairwell to traverse, and they would be home free at the exit.

But…

What about their pursuers?

'_Sure, we can run, but they'll just follow us, unless…'_

An idea came to her head and she _almost_ smiled. Soon, they'd meet M16, who no doubt would have prepared backups in the eventual case of destroying the base.

"M16, this is Fifteen." She called into her comm system. "Come in, damnit!"

* * *

"_M16, this is Fifte-__**psh-**__..ome in, damnit!"_

The squawk of the radio startled M4 out of her worried daze. The entire return through to the upper levels, the leader of AR Team had been growing more and more worried at the radio silence. Should it have been the other way around, where frequent checks were required for her team? What if they were caught in a trap?

She looked to her grinning older sister, who nodded and replied. "Yo, AR15, it seems the connection is returning. What's-"

"_Spare me the pleasantries, I need to know, did you set a backup plan on that power source you two found?"_

That...didn't sound good. She frowned, wondering what could possibly have gone wrong.

After a brief hesitation, M16 spoke back with worry clearly evident in her eyes. They were very close to the originally forked corridor, with a fresh breeze coming through the damaged hallways. Oddly enough, there were no more corpses of Sangvis Ferri, though the damage corridor remained the same.

"Yeah, I did, but what's going-"

"_There's no time! If you're clear and by the entrance, we need to you blow it ASAP! __**pShh**__\- hey, watch where you fire that grenade launcher, dummy! 16, just do it, we're out of ammo and almost out of grenades!"_

There were multiple coughs of gunfire, like just barely louder than odd clanking. Like a child playing with pots and pans.

M16 frowned but tugged M4 to move faster. "Alright, I'll set it off in one minute, that's all we need to get clear. Just where the hell are _you_ at- WOAH!"

M4A1 and M16 cleared the corner and nearly got ran over by a large, man-sized hovering device. Comedically, SOPMOD happened to be kneeling on it, aiming behind her, while AR15 pushed it from behind.

In a typical fashion, Fifteen was glaring daggers at SOP, laughing maniacally. The look didn't soften when she saw Sixteen. "About! _Huff! _Damn time! Now hurry, _huff,_ run for it!"

The countless training simulations kicked into gear, focusing M4's neural cloud away from the sheer ...weirdness of the entire situation.

"Sixteen," AR15 growled as soon as they came to the final stretch, "blow it and seal the damn place off!"

Rather than argue, the old T-Doll nodded, but not before shooting a '_you'd better explain later'_ glare in return.

Setting her timer to appear on the entire team's datapads, she continued to pull them away from the deceptively labyrinthian outpost. "C'mon ladies, the entire place is gonna go with what I put down there."

Oddly enough, there were no snarky remarks from Fifteen, and even the insane laughter of SOMPOD was diminished compared to normal. Instead, the duo sent each other worried looks.

_Something definitely happened down there._

The oldest T-Doll tucked that information behind into her data mind for later. Now wasn't the time though, because it was about the right moment for the 'cleaning party' to go off. She pulled out an old fashioned detonator, high powered so as to have a better chance of reaching the underground detonator.

By now, AR Team had reached the original treeline where they had started the mission, though the moon was soon to be replaced by the dawning Sol.

"Alright, we're half a klick away. That should be good enough~!"

Fifteen and SOP shared another look, and the former stepped forward, away from the hovering device.

"I really hope you've got something good down there. Make sure it's _all_ gone." AR15 spat, glaring towards the seemingly innocent entrance to the stricken Sangvis outpost. Now that they weren't running to escape the upcoming blast, M16 noticed that both the other T-Dolls were...ruffled. A scratch here, misplaced hair, and a severe _shortage_ of magazines, grenades, and even Fifteen's prized explosives satchel.

Not showing her concern, M16 grinned. "Don't worry yourself, I've got quite the gift for them, though I'd certainly like to know what the infamously 'cool-headed' AR15 is afraid of."

_There. That ought to get a reaction out of-_ ...or not.

Fifteen grimaced, not even taking the bait for what it was. "You don't understand, Sixteen. There's _things_ down there that I'd rather not fight without a dozen machine guns backing me up."

Timidly, M4 looked to Fifteen with worry.

"W-well, what did you find down there? Was it a Ringleader, or those controlled Aegis units?"

"We'd rather not talk about it here, M4." Oddly, it was SOP who spoke up, voice low. "Even _I_ didn't like fighting them."

AR15 shivered, not knowing what was scarier. Agreeing with SOPMOD or the enemies they had faced down there, enemies who had been _eating(!)_ the disabled Sangvis corpses. Glowing eyes, cannibalism, and those insane, insane laughs...

...she fought the urge to erase the memory as soon as it was tactically possible. If everything worked out, she'd never have to see those things again.

"Would you do the honors, AR15?" M4 asked, blissfully unaware of Fifteen's internal fears.

Of course, M4 wasn't blind and knew that something was wrong, but the lone wolf AR was determined not to voice them, for her team leader's sake. It wasn't worth it.

Grabbing the detonator, she turned to look at the outpost one last time. Those things hadn't followed them, but that also meant that they were still down there.

_Not for long!_

She thumbed the safety and grinned darkly. "Boom."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I am really, really surprised and grateful for all the followers, and of course, the reviewer from Cypher. Turns out, they had actually seen the rough draft of this story some time ago. Much to my shame, it took me this long to get it rolling.

Though I have the basic goals set for this story, I'd love and accept any suggestions that you have for the story. Want a specific Raifu in the inevitable commander's introductions? Perhaps specific battles from the story, or events, that you think that our mysterious futuristic android should be in?

Can anyone guess who the Ringleader is, that was 'trapped' in the base?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Long, Blinding End: Chapter 4**

* * *

The resulting explosion had, indeed, nearly succeeded in destroying everything in the vicinity. With the power of an 8.9 Richter scale earthquake, the entire foundation of the overrun outpost shifted even deeper into the earth, collapsing inwards on itself.

It was almost too much for the damaged Dinergate.

_Almost_, being the keyword. Thanks to the strange, hyperactive android with an archaic kinetic rifle, _she_ was going to make it. The quadrupedal drone- damaged as it was- had been able to run hundreds of miles away in the span of an hour.

Such a feat was accomplished only due to one fact; it was no longer a normal Dinergate, powered by the typical 'dumb' AI of Sangvis Ferri. Ringleaders were capable of much more, after all.

Running through the snowy forest at high speed, the computationally limited Dinergate was filled with only one thought.

Survival.

Shrugging off the feeling of being crammed into a tiny box, she continued on, not caring for her surroundings.

Survival came first, as it always had. Sorting out what the _hell_ had happened would come later. Maybe Alchemist would be nice to her for once, after getting this information to their Master.

Destroyer doubted it.

* * *

It had been an hour since the explosive exfiltration of the Sangvis base. Securely inside the tilt-rotor Bell V-280, the members of AR Team sat still.

STAR-15, for all her stoicness, was lost in thought.

_Just...what were they? Sangvis, or something else?_

_Why did it look like they were _eating _those SF dolls? It was even more disgusting than SOP2's sprees!_

_Just why were we sent there, what caused that signal, why is M4 looking so shaken-_

The tactical doll quickly blocked that path of computation. She'd caught herself staring at her team leader for what felt like the dozenth time after the mission ended. It _wasn't_ that she cared for M4, or anyone else of AR Team in particular.

M4, she figured, was simply speaking with M16 in the Neural Network. It was something they had always done after a difficult operation- or at least, a difficult _training_ op.

But, was there a reason for the subdued, no, _oppressive_ atmosphere in the rotor-craft?

Before she could delve any further into the pointless line of questioning, their pilot, Stefan McKendrick, called over the intercom. "_We're approaching Headquarters, ETA fifteen mikes. Just to double-check, are there any injuries among you?"_

"_No," _M16 replied. "_We have no injuries, but we do have sensitive and unidentified cargo, so have them prepare something for that."_

The former Rocksert Black-Ops pilot nodded, rugged looks and cybernetic left arm mostly hidden by his pilot gear. '_Scars only tell stories, which gives _me _the upper hand with the ladies!' _were things he would often boast about.

Extremely tall and wearing a cartoonish smile, he just so happened to have the strength of a first-gen T-Doll (_And a just as good collection of good jokes, _M16 often cheered_)_; he seemed like a gentle giant.

It didn't fool AR15. Under the cheerfully oafish demeanor was a man who had experienced the Third World War, as well as being one of the only pilots trusted by AR Team's benefactor, Persica.

Though she would always deny it, the most reserved T-Doll had let slip that yes, he was a reliable pilot- but that was _only _after M16 had forced her to share a Jack Daniels during a post-training bar crawl!

His admittance to having owned his own AR15 for since boyhood had _nothing _to do with her approval. That'd be silly.

Before she knew it, the high-speed stealth craft approached through Griffin & Kruger's regional HQ airspace. Even with dozens of other aircraft, defense towers, and radar stations, the _Valor_ barely shuddered as the pilot juked, turned, and landed at the isolated helipad, designated for AR Team's exclusive use.

The landing pad itself was hidden carefully, deep inside the giant chasm that the base sat atop of. Guided carefully by more auto-turrets, the aircraft settled down neatly. Ramp down the four occupants and their cargo quickly made their way inside.

M4 stopped just at the door, halting her team. "Um, great work everyone. Be sure to upload your combat records for Miss Persica, get cleaned up, and... find something to eat?"

Hesitantly, she looked to M16, who nodded in approval. "You heard her, girls. And, because we did so well, I'll set up a party for us all! Ahahah!"

Even as a pair of IDW models heaved the captured Sangvis cargo out of the aircraft into Persica's lair, AR15 and M4 just sweatdropped,

_She'll use any excuse to splurge on her Jack Daniels…_

* * *

M16 did indeed have her party, which managed to involve nearly the entirety of the base's off-duty personnel. Human Jenga, a gigantic mambo line, and parties all through the night would be the hallmark event of the year for the current Griffin HQ.

It even turned into a mixer for Helianthus- with results that were to be expected.

Of course, such events were banned with extreme prejudice in the future. Oddly, it wasn't Mr. Kreuger who did so- buttered up with a Jack Daniels and familiar with M16's antics, he had settled for a good drink that night. Nor was it Helianthus, who had actually been doing decently well with McKendrick, the pilot of AR Team.

No, it was actually the reclusive cat lady and mad scientist who had lashed out, and the resulting violence was _so_ horrifying that all records were scrubbed from the security cameras, nearly all of the T-Doll's memory clouds ("_Not you, M16~" Persica had said. "You get to relive this~"_). The noise had interrupted what would be the biggest breakthrough yet, and hell hath no fury like a scorned cat lady armed with the sharpest mind available.

Not even Mr. Kreuger, stone cold (and stone drunk) veteran as he was, dared to stop it. Scuttlebutt said that the Night of the Cat's Rage was the actual reason that HQ was moved elsewhere.

...after all, when the predator cat finds something of such groundbreaking interest, and connection to her long-dead rival, _nothing_ would get in her way of recovering the secrets, sealed mag-lift container included.

The truth would be found, and the doll container _would _give her answers.

* * *

**Notes: Caboose here. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read, follow, and review the stories recently. It's been a huge bit of motivation in light of moving, medical issues, and employment difficulties. Thus, I decided to release this chapter no matter how short. Don't worry, for those of you who came for more A2, it'll be shifting gears.**

**Because of such IRL difficulties, I can't make any promise to my release schedule; it wouldn't be fair to myself or to you. That said, I've been doing plenty of thinking on this story, as well as the NierAutomata/AzurLane story.**

**13828 is my FRIEND ID. I've got 10 dorms, so come get free batteries. We're gonna need all we can get for Singularity. Maybe some tissues as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_11,939, The end of the 13th Machine War_**

* * *

The enemy attack, when it crashed against the defense lines of the Resistance androids, would be seen coming a long way away. This was a particularly important stretch of the Alps, filled with yet untouched resources such as uranium, zinc, silver, copper, oil, crystals and other varieties of vital elements to machine society; a rare, untapped gem that could mean the difference between making up for their losses... or supplying the seemingly endless Machines with even more.

Though the Androids of the Resistance typically avoided open conflict with the Machines (They simply weren't built to take on Goliaths head-on, after all, not without unworthy casualties), this particular mountain was of enough importance that the Council of Humanity deemed it necessary to hold. At all costs.

_Thank goodness_, one particular android thought, _that our Creators care enough about us to send us the tools for the job. Or at least, they aren't fools._

Indeed, with the amount of time they had bought (paid with the sacrifice of several anti-Goliath teams and some of their last Battle Tanks), the 87th Mountain Division of the Resistance had been able to dig well into the mountain. Bunkers, underground tunnels, and well-hidden weaponry emplacements would ensure that they survive the upcoming battle.

Or at least, bloody the Machines before they tear them apart with overwhelming numbers.

_Anti-flyer turrets, ion rifles, mortars, and EMP launchers. Even the fancy Orbital LaserSats, and a couple of EMP Shields too. If that's not enough, then nothing will be._

Jackass _hoped_ it would be enough. She'd already made it through the 2nd Massacre of Lichtenstein, and she'd be damned if she died here.

The mountain itself was tall, imposing, and wreathed with snow at the tip. Prophet, the self-proclaimed historian of Humanity, had been fangirling about the location. Something about it being the ancient base of a powerful military leader, before his downfall, during the Second World War.

_Well, if it was good enough for the human, it would have to be good enough for the Resistance. _

Besides, you can't be picky about where you hold your last stands.

A young, feminine voice interrupted Jackass's musings. "Hey, boss, check this thing out!"

The Resistance android looked over. It was CC, an emerald streaked silver head, holding a _very_ ancient rifle in her hand.

"Lilt and I found it during our scans of the base, buried in an oil clothe. It's over nine thousand years old, but it's practically brand new! Isn't it great?"

Jackass gave her a thoughtful look over. With an olive-green cloak over a brown uniform, CC _did_ fit right in with the ancient Human weapon... but what kind of leader would she be, if she let the kid's enthusiasm grow too much.

"Yeah. That's neat and all, but what the hell is that little plinker going to do against the Machines, scratch their rust off for them?"

Rather than getting upset, the android took the barb for what it is and laughed. "Hah, maybe that'll get them to realize they're due for a fashion change. Think we could get one of them to wear a dress or something?"

Jackass shook her head. "Alright kid, what's the report from our radar junkies?"

The younger Resistance android sighed, her enthusiasm all but deflating. "They're just a few hours out, and there's more of them than we thought."

"Damn. I thought we would have more time. Do we know their composition?"

"It's as you feared, boss. They didn't get that much of a read, but we know there's at least a hundred Goliath Bipeds, each with their own amount of smaller machines. Maybe a couple of dozen Quadrupeds and Captain Altriar mentioned something about those Goliath Flyers that survived the battle against the 7th Fighter Group."

All of the Machines could be deadly, even the smallest of Stubbies, because of their fearless tenacity, and overwhelming numbers. But Quadrupeds had the speed to charge through the lines of androids if they weren't careful. The Goliath Bipeds, with their large size, meant they were simple targets, if not for the fact that there were always dozens of smaller units with them, _and_ they were armored. The Goliath _Flyers_, though, were what made the cooling systems in Jackass freeze.

During the previous battle, the Flyers had been responsible for the fall of Lichtenstein, because while Androids were flexible and determined against the starkest opposition, there was only so much that willpower could do against aerial laser platforms several kilometers into the sky. It had been the final effort- and sacrifice- of the 7th Fighter group that had destroyed almost all of the Machine's Flyers, but they had done so at the cost of _100% of their forces_.

Now, there was no more air cover, and this would be their last stand.

_Granted, it had only been a matter of time. The reserves set aside for this 13th War have all been used up anyways, and we've already lost this time. It's up to the Council of Humanity to save us now._

With that final grim thought, Jackass set to work. "The rifle's neat and all, but you'd better get your ass back to the Command Center! No slacking!"

_Humanity, I'm not cut out for this._


	6. Chapter 6

**I've always been picky about the "First Contact" in crossovers, and because this is my first attempt at such a story, I've sat on this for a while. You know what they say, "The Beginning is always the hardest." It's a short chapter, but what with how crazy things are, I'll be writing smaller chapters for a more frequent upload.**

**This takes place a few months after the previous chapter (Not counting the android sections. Those will be side stories, so to speak, to give some characterization for A2 and the rest of Nier: Automata's world).**

* * *

_Deep in the bowels of a hidden lair, the special operative snuck. Like a ninja- a stealthy, positively badass ninja with hair and eyes as dark as midnight itself, she stood outside the ominous doors to the final chamber, wherein lied the prize. Intelligent, beautiful, and decked out more heavily than anyone else, she could take an army, she could-_

"Ach, mein Gott Angelia, I know you're out there!"

_No, she most certainly wasn't, _she thought to the she-devil's voice from the intercom, _she's a stealthy badass who wouldn't be caught so easily, nor would she be taken ali-_

"I can see you on my cameras. I tracked your aircraft the moment you entered a 200-mile radius, and I can _hear you talking_ _to yourself! Stupid human._"

"Well bully for you then!" The woman, Angelia, growled. "Just let me inside before I decide to leave this dump, and hire someone else!"

With more than a handful of expletives and curses to make a sailor blush, the blast door wooshed open. Green eyes, silver hair, and a tacky uniform greeted her… not to mention the assault rifle, complete with silencer and under-mounted grenade launcher.

_Doesn't she realize berets are so last century?_

"You know what? You just so happen to be right, Angelia. This place _is_ a dump, and you-!" The silver-haired T-Doll pointed angrily, "Are the one who assigned it to us!"

The former Griffin Commander decided, right then and there, to be finished with this job as soon as possible. Her date with destiny….well, more a meeting with a sad cat lady, was up next.

_And isn't it just plain sad that I prefer these four misfits to _her _company? _

She shivered.

The safehouse, an indistinguishable and abandoned bunker from the Second Cold War, was just about as stark as the unforgiving tundra above them. The ceiling was low, there were next to no decorations, and the only heat source was an old furnace in the center of the room.

Angelia unconsciously gazed over the room, first checking for traps, cameras, and bugs, or cats. The soft snores of a sleeping bag were all that greeted her.

"So, 416." she started, "Where's the Terrible Twosome? They didn't leave you behind on their next mission, did they?"

A whispered clack of a charging handle answered the question.

"Well well well, if it isn't our old friend Angelia~" Tactical Doll UMP45 cooed from behind. Her submachine gun was idly raised to the human's head, not keeping the sardonic glee out of her voice. "Did you miss us so much that you came to visit us so soon..._unannounced?_"

"Heh. It seems you almost got me this time," Angelica looked over her shoulder with a chuckle. "Still though, I think deadman-switch explosives still beat out guns."

Whether or not UMP45 actually called her bluff or not (and it _was_ likely, what with how her baggy jacket could conceal most any weapon, explosives included), Angelica smiled as the SMG lowered.

"Well, it seems you're not completely senile yet~."

_That is waaay too far, you bucket of bolts!_

She opened her mouth to tell her so, and more, but a brownish and squealing blur knocked the operative onto her behind. Air was forced from her lungs in an oof, but she still smiled.

"UMP9. Keeping a leash on your sister for me?"

UMP9, with scars and physical similarity that mirrored her older sister, was definitely the bubbly member of the dysfunctional team called 404. Like her sister, her specialization in electronic warfare set her above and beyond the average T-Doll.

At the cost of proper FC or Command Modules, of course, but that didn't stop them from infiltrating the most highly protected systems yet. UMP45 and UMP9 were unique, and that made them _perfect_ for working with her.

_Also_ a dysfunctional outcast of society, with far more luck than she deserved.

The T-Doll leaned forward expectantly, eyes somehow getting wider.

"Nyeheehee~ of course, I am! If you pat my head, I'll double down on it, too!"

With a chuckle, Angie obliged. "Well, since the whole 'family' is here…" Her eyes hardened, and her cheerful demeanor became professional. "I've got a job for you, UMP45."

"_Ja_, Arschloch, we figured as much." 416 growled. "Do I dare ask who it's for this time?"

Angelia rolled her eyes as UMP9 swatted the renegade AR.

"We'll take it, Angie. I trust that you'll be paying the _proper_ amount," UMP45 said. She sat down on a crate and leaned against the wall, eyes closed in a smirk. "Now go on, I need my beauty sleep."

The human operator grinned, turning on her heels.

"I knew I could count on you guys. You'll get the information and half payment upfront, the rest of it later."

She paused, "Oh before I forget, I hope you enjoy babysitting a prototype Sangvis~"

""..._WHAT?!""_

Mission complete (or at least her end of it), the former Commander whistled on her way out the bunker, through the dilapidated streets of an old, nameless city, and to her private helicopter.

_Persica's gonna be happy about this..._


End file.
